The Bunkest/Episodes/Season 1: Wasmi Invasion
"Wasmi Invasion" is the seventeenth episode of the first season of The Bunkest. Synopsis A swarm of Wasmi swarm the Bunkest, stealing everyone's food and dealing massive property damage. Can the gang stop these bugs before they ruin the place for good? Transcript (The episode starts with Madi giving Papa John her food as she meows at her.) Madi: Here you go, Papa. (Papa John starts eating her food as a Wasmi comes in) Madi: Hey, what is this thing doing here? (The Wasmi pushes Papa John away and eats her food) Madi: Hey! Get out of my cat's food, you buggy creep! (Madi kicks the Wasmi away from Papa John's plate. Papa John hisses at the Wasmi.) Madi: What do you think you were doing!? (The Wasmi hisses back and starts tearing down the posters and eating the food) Madi: Knock it off, you freak! (The Wasmi turns around and tackles Madi) Madi: Grr! (Madi and the Wasmi start fighting. After a while, the Wasmi starts getting the advantage) Madi: Ack! Somebody... HELP! (Moon Snail and Flametail pass by Madi's room as they hear her) Moon Snail: Huh? What's going on in there? Flametail: Papa John probably got her claw stuck again. Moon Snail: Again? It's not hard to get it unstuck! You just have to- *Opens the door to find the Wasmi attacking Madi) ...Oh... oh god. Madi: Moon Snail! Please help me out here! Moon Snail: Hey, ugly green bugger! (The Wasmi turns around and glares at Moon Snail) Moon Snail: Yeah, I'm talking to you! (The Wasmi flies at Moon Snail, who tackles it and tosses it at a wall. It flies away) Moon Snail: And stay out! *Turns to Madi* Okay, case is clear. Madi: Phew... Thanks. Flametail: No problem. You need some help getting the posters back up? Madi: Yeah, that'd help. Flametail: Alright. Here we go... ---- (The Wasmi that invaded earlier is now flying into a hive-like structure. It walks up to two burly Wasmi.) Wasmi 1: Bzz! Zzt zzr glrr! (That place! They attacked me!) Wasmi 2: Zrr, brrrt!? Zz bzz zzz tzz gzzr! (What, really!? I thought those Bunkest folks were welcoming to new members!) Wasmi 3: (Apparently not... Let's contact the queen about this immediately! And send the raiders down there. Make them pay!) Wasmi 1: (I'm on it!) *Flies over to the raider quarter of the hive* (Everyone! It's time to plan our next attack!) Wasmi Raider 1: (Where?) Wasmi 1: (The Bunkest...) ---- Madi: ...Then it started attacking me! If it weren't for Moon Snail, I'd've been a goner... Moch: Well, hopefully, that's the last we see of those things. Moon Snail: I bet it will be. I gave that thing a pretty nasty beating. (Meanwhile, the Wasmi are watching them from a window.) Wasmi 1: (Hmm... This must be the living room. Can't invade from here.) Wasmi Raider 2: (That's all entries down. Where should we go from here?) Wasmi 1: (The bathroom. Only one person can be there at a time.) Wasmi Raider 1: (Alright. Let's bring every able-bodied raider out here!) Wasmi Raider 3: (That's overkill! These freaks shouldn't be hard to kill! Let's just bring 15 raiders.) Wasmi 1: (Got it.) (The Wasmi fly away as the bunkmates continue to converse.) Jasmine: ...Or was it the other guy? ...Anyway, uh, it's getting pretty late. I say we should all go to bed. Madi: Sounds good. Good night, everyone! (Everyone goes to sleep. A few hours later, the Wasmi sneak in.) Wasmi Soldier 2: (So... Does everyone remember the plan?) Wasmi Raider 4: (Yes. Sneak around and give everyone a quiet execution.) Wasmi Raider 2: (Right. Remember, the key part is being sneaky.) Wasmi Raider 3: (Right, right...) (The Wasmi Raiders sneak around, but one of them trips and falls, smashing something really loudly.) Wasmi Raider 1: (Shit! Let's hope you didn't wake anyone up!) (Ace wakes up) Ace: What was that? (Walks out and heads to where they heard the sound) Wasmi Raider 5: (No! We've been spotted!) Wasmi Raider 6: (We're screwed! We're screwed!) Wasmi Raider 2: (No, you numbskull! This is where plan B comes in!) Wasmi Raider 3: (But we're wasps.) Wasmi Raider 2: (3, for the love of god... But, anyway... No more sneaky takedowns! Go all-out on them!) (The Wasmi chase after Ace. They start running back into their room and quickly lock the door. The Wasmi attempt to break down their door, but all this achieves is waking up the others.) Jasmine: Huh? Tornadospeed: What was that, anyway? Madi: Oh, don't tell me... (Everyone walks out to see the Wasmi) Madi: Oh no! It's those things again! Wasmi Raider 1: (Hey!) *Points to Moon Snail* (He's the one who attacked that scout! Kill him!) (The Wasmi redirect to Moon Snail, dogpiling onto him as he futily tries to push them away) Madi Hey! (Grabs one of the Wasmi by the neck and pulls them back, allowing Moon Snail to escape) What's the big idea!? Wasmi Raider 7: (Screw it! Kill 'em all!) (The Wasmi start spreading out. The bunkmates start to fight back, but it ends up fruitless.) Moch: We gotta get outta here! Ivy: Your right! RUN! (Everyone escapes to Jasmine's room. They board up the door.) Wasmi Raider 5: (Damn! We're blocked! Ah well. Let's take their rations!) Wasmi Raider 2: (Yeah!) (The Wasmi head to the fridge, stealing a bunch of food from it.) Madi: What are we gonna do? These things are way more powerful than we are! Flametail: Well, for starters, we can't just sit here all day! They'd definitely find a way in! Moon Snail: But if we leave, they'll just eat us! Bob: Isn't this just delaying the inevitable? Moon Snail: No! We have some safe space to plan our backlash. Tornadospeed: Well, what can we use here? There aren't any objects sharp enough to slice them with, for starters. Bob: We could chuck that TV at them. Tornadospeed: (Softly) Don't... Moon Snail: Maybe find something flammable and have Flametail burn it for a weapon? Moch: Nothing here will last long enough for that to be a reliable plan! Ivy: Maybe We can put out some bait and murder them! Pinto: That seems a bit, violent. (Shudders.) Beamer: Don't traumatize the poor kids. Charlemange: It's out only way out of this mess, Beamer! Jasmine: Aren't we all forgetting something here? (Everyone looks at Jasmine.) Jasmine: the Fortification Chamber. Pixel: (Raises their eyebrow) Jasmine: We'll use this to FORTIFY and defend against those things! Ace: Jas, you're a genius! Hairball: What Ace said, it's gonna work perfectly! Jasmine: My pleasure! (Everyone enters the Fortification Chamber and FORTIFIES to prepare for a counter-attack.) Ace: Okay, nice. But we don't have any weapons. (Billy Mays bursts in) Billy Mays: Hi, Billy Mays here for the Big City Gun! When you got some pesty fucks that won't go away, shoot them with this gun and save the day! Flametail: How convenient. Billy Mays: But I'm not done yet! Call now, and not only will I double the offer, but I'll join in and help you shoot those motherfuckers down! Only 19.99! Pixel: SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY! Louie: Perfect! (The Bunkmates walk out, now FORTIFIED and with two big guns.) Billy Mays: Hey, bugs! (The Wasmi stop the fridge raiding and turn to the gang) Billy Mays: Say hello to my little friend! (Everyone starts shooting at the Wasmi. They run away.) Moon Snail: And STAY OUT this time! Bob: Phew. That was scary. Moon Snail: I'll tell ya, though. They sure as hell ain't coming back! (Notices the dead Wasmi on the ground) Especially not that one. (Tosses it into the dumpster next to Faves' skeleton) Billy Mays: Well, I better head back home! Ace: Thanks for the help. (Billy Mays winks at Ace. He then sprouts wings from his back and flies out of the Bunkest as triumphant music plays.) Ivy: Good thing we are all alive! Manic: And looks like we killed one! Pinto: (Gasps) We did? Reflex: It's fine, Pinto. Beamer: They were trying to kill us anyways! Charlemage: And we beat their butts! Moch: Welp, back to bed. Moon Snail: I fully expect nightmares this night. Pinto: Same. Manic: Well, night dudes. (Everyone goes to bed.) ---- (Fade back to the Wasmi Nest) Wasmi Raider 8: (Holy hell... We thought they were gonna die for sure, but then they got a ton of armor and two huge-ass guns, and we couldn't do anything!) Wasmi Raider 9: (We lost 11!) Wasmi 1: (Well, looks like this won't be easy. Y'know what? Just take everyone, kidnap those fools, then bring them to the queen for execution!) Wasmi Raider 10: (Looks like this'll be our biggest raid yet!) Wasmi Raider 4: (Ah, imagine the spoils...) *drools a bit* Wasmi Raider 3: (Uuh... 4?) Wasmi Raider 4: (Oh, sorry.) Wasmi Raider 3: (Right. Anyway, We start tomorrow morning. Alright?) ---- (Fade to the Bunkest, now at morning.) Bob: Ah, good morning everyone! Jasmine: G'morning! (The Wasmi start sneaking up on them) Moon Snail: Uh... Anyone smell something? (The Wasmi grab them, smash to black.) ---- (Fade to the nest again, with the Wasmi dragging the gang to the nest.) Wasmi Raider 12: (We got 'em!) Wasmi 2: (Splendid. Bring 'em to the queen!) (The Wasmi bring the Bunkmates to the queen.) Wasmi Queen: Hmm, what's this? Wasmi Raider 10: (It's those attackers from The Bunkest!) Wasmi Queen: Oh, them? Well, bring them here so we can speak in private. Wasmi Raider 4: (Yes sir.) (The Wasmi drop the Bunkmates and leave.) Wasmi Queen: So... You're the "perpetrators"? Madi: Uh... y-yeah? Wasmi Queen: You attacked Jeff, right? Pixel: I have no idea what you're talking about. None of your people speak English! Wasmi Queen: Oh, I apologize. The one that ate the Shinx's cat's food and then proceeded to attack her, correct? Moon Snail: Correct? Wasmi Queen: Yeah, that guy. Well, to tell you the truth... I'm a nice guy, but- Jasmine: Nice guy? You're the queen... Wasmi Queen: Uh, yeah. I get asked about that a lot. Normally, the queens are female, but all the eligible females didn't want the job, so they had to put me to the job. Anyway... Jeff's kind of a terrible Wasmi. He always attacks people who did nothing wrong with strategies he didn't think through, then proceeds to tell the raiders to do jobs they don't need to do. So, uh... Sorry. I'll let you fellas go, then tell the raiders the whole thing. Pixel: Alright. Sorry for the troubles. Pinto: We are VERY sorry, Miss Queen! Forgive us! Hairball: Have mercy on our souls! Wasmi Queen: You're fine! It's Jeff who's the problem! Seeya! Pinto: Bye, miss queen! (The Bunkmates leave and head home.) Jeff: (Grrr! I won't let them get away with this!) ---- Madi: Thank goodness we got that handled. (The Wasmi start sneaking up again) Moon Snail: (looks behind himself) Let's roll! (The other Bunkmates notice the Wasmi) (Cut to black. We hear gunshots, glass breaking, and yelling.) (Fade from black to the Wasmi tied up to crosses) Moon Snail: Which one of you Wasmi bastards is Jeff? Ivy: Moon Snail, watch your language! Wasmi Raider 13: (Dude! What's the big idea!? We just wanted to apologize!) Bob: I... did not understand a single line of that. Moch: Don't worry! I'm a certified Wasmi whisperer! Flametail: How convenient... Beamer: perfect for the job! Louie: Do your work, Moch! Moch: Bzz, zrrt vzz, bzz rzzt? Wasmi Raider 13: (Jeff? We didn't take him. Obviously, we knew that if we were to bring him along, he wouldn't apologize, but rather he'd-) *Notices Jeff running up to the Bunkmates* (-try and KILL US!!!) Jeff: (You bastards! All of you! You bunkmates made a mess out of us, and you raiders are now trying to keep me in containment! I have a bone to pick with you all! Course, I don't actually have a bone, but... I will kill you!) (Pinto screams as Jeff comes close to her) Jeff: (Come here, you Bunkmate monster!) Beamer: Moch, hurry! He's gonna hurt Pinto! Ivy: Quick! Moch: Uh... brrz, krccr, zzrktr. Wasmi Raider 14: (Supposed you could release us from these bindings first!?) Moch: Oh! Just a sec! (Released the Wasmi Raiders) Wasmi Raider 15: (Bring it on, Jeff!) (Jeff hisses. Then a bloody battle begins. It ends with Moon Snail flinging Jeff at a wall, knocking him out) Moon Snail: Just like old times. Ivy: Ha! Take that! Moch: Gzz, zktz, brrrt, kzz kzz rkkt? Wasmi Raider 3: (Don't worry, no hard feelings. Now, if you excuse us, we'll be arresting this traitor. Seeya.) Pinto: Bye, Wasmi! And thanks for saving my life back there! Ace: Well... That was crazy from beginning to end. Charlemange: Yeah. Moon Snail: Yeah. I'm gonna need my medication after this. Jasmine: I thought you only took antidepressants. Moon Snail: Well, right now, yes. But after this, I might expand it. Bob: There weren't any lame exaggerations, either! Moon Snail: There was already trouble in town last night. I think that's good enough. Flametail: If they ever come back... Don't tell them that we just threw that one in the trash. Moch: I... think they already know. Pixel: Well, shit. Moon Snail: Well, we said there were no hard feelings, so it should be fine. Flametail: I... don't think that's how it works. Moon Snail: Ah, you worry too much, honey. Jasmine: You know what they say; All's well that ends well! Say... We haven't sung that thing yet. Shall we? Moon Snail: Jas, we aren't even home yet. Supposed we should be just a little more patient? Jasmine: Come on! Moon Snail: But- Jasmine: Please? Moon Snail: (Sigh) Alright. (The Bunkmates sing the song as they head home.) Next Episode Preview Prof. Wrihgt: Hey, next tie we look at the Bunkmates dream in the next adventure, "Absolutely Dreamy!". Category:The Bunkest Category:The Bunkest Episodes Category:The Bunkest Season 1